Upon The Stars We Shall Dance
by The Burning Hunter
Summary: Two years after the infamous Étoile competition that shook Astraea Hill to it's core, a new set of stories is about to begin that will have the girls questioning not only their direction in life, but what it means to truly love another person.


**Upon The Stars We Shall Dance**

**Chapter 1: The Day the Dance Began**

_Wednesday, April 17__th_

_Strawberry Dorms, Mid-Morning_

Tsukidate Chiyo stood frozen in place. In one instant she found herself unable to move, unable to think, and scarcely able to breathe. Before her was a scene that was too beautiful to describe, yet all the same it was laid bare before her.

The third year Miator Student had a task she performed every day without abandon, despite the fact she had no obligation to perform said duty. For the last three years, she had been the room keeper for her beloved Onee-chan. Even when she had room keeper duties for another pair of older students in her second year, she made sure to find time in her morning to ensure her Onee's room was cleaned.

Today was no different, save for the hour. It was just past 10am, a time when the halls of the Strawberry Dorms as they were called, were supposed to be vacant due to everyone being in classes. Of course due to her position as Secretary of Miator's Student Council she was free to skip classes so long as she was on official business, and what could be more official than performing a duty for the Vice-President?

It was because of this reason she had neglected to knock on the door of her beloved's portal and now was viewing the scene before her.

Black stockings clung tightly to curvy and womanly legs, rising up to an ebony garter belt, her young eyes quickly catching a glimpse of the matching black lace panties that covered her most sacred of places. A place her eyes should never dream to see!

Her eyes continued higher taking in the creamy skin of her stomach, her Onee's belly not being completely flat and smooth as many would expect this perfect woman to be, but having a small, cute little bulge, no doubt from her excessive sweet tooth.

A white translucent undershirt tried to provide some modesty, but in the glorious morning light none was kept hidden from her innocent eyes. A black lace bra held her still developing bosom in check, and at the same time teasing the young maid with their bountiful fruit.

Finally as her eyes met her sempai's the full gravity of the situation hit her. Seeing those wide surprised "strawberry" colored eyes and the rosy red flush on her cheeks was too much for her heart to take. The last thing she could hear as darkness enveloped her senses was the concerned cry of her ever-loving sempai as she no doubt rushed to her side

* * *

When her senses returned, the first thing Chiyo noticed was that her head was resting against something soft and she could feel a heavy warmth resting across her body.

The next thing she was aware of was that her nasal passages felt very dry, though she could faintly smell a familiar and comforting aroma, a perfume of some type she assumed. Swallowing, in an effort to clear her dry mouth, she could faintly taste a hint of blood as the action caused her to cough lightly, her throat calling out for hydration.

"You're finally awake; you had me worried there for a while." Chiyo opened her eyes slowly, taking a moment for her vision to focus. Thankfully, wherever she was, the curtains were drawn so that her eyes could easily adjust to the dim light; that voice however, told her at least one thing about her surroundings.

"Onee-chan?" As her vision returned Chiyo, could make out the familiar surroundings of Aoi Nagisa's room. Turning her head to the side, she could see Nagisa holding out a glass of water which was brought to her lips as she raised her head to drink. After taking a small sip, she lay back down and blinked her eyes a few times trying to recall the blank spot in her memory.

"Why am I in your bed?" She couldn't help but notice the light flush that crossed Nagisa's cheeks as well as the small smile that graced her lips.

"You walked in on me changing and passed out. According to the nurse, it was just a simple fainting spell." The smile on Nagisa's face seemed to grow into a much more amused one as she continued, "Granted, after I was done panicking, I couldn't help but find it adorable. Only you would actually, get a nosebleed and faint from such a thing Chiyo-chan"

Chiyo laid there furrowing her brow as suddenly everything came back to her. Her own cheeks darkened as she quickly averted her eyes, the image of her beloved idol standing there in the morning light coming back to her.

She felt her chest tighten and her heartbeat increase again as she tried to formulate a response. She knew she should apologize, but no matter what she tried she could not even get her mouth to open.

"Chiyo, I'm sorry. I should have locked the door if I was changing." The younger of the two's eyes widened as she bolted upright. It wasn't the fact that honorifics had been dropped; the two had long since given each other permission to call each other by their given names. It was the fact her precious Nagisa was apologizing for something that was clearly her fault.

The sudden change in elevation however, coupled with Chiyo's already tense nerves, almost sent her back into the abyss as she quickly clutched her head, feeling a small bump where her forehead no doubt impacted the floor earlier. A firm but gentle pair of hands quickly rested on her shoulders in an effort to help steady her.

"Careful! You're still probably feeling woozy." As soon as she felt her vision refocus, she turned to face Nagisa, her face fraught with worry.

"No, it's my fault Nagisa. I should have knocked first before entering." She deeply bowed her head in apology and waited for the scolding she hoped would come, anything to make this anxious feeling go away. Instead though all she felt was a soothing hand upon her back, gently rubbing her tension away.

"It's alright; it's not like we haven't seen each other naked before, or changing before entering the bath." It was true, the two had often gone together to Miator's common bath to relax and unwind after a long day of school and student council work, but there was something different about this time, something that continued to make her heart flutter and her cheeks flush.

"Chiyo, is there something that's bothering you about it?" The tension in her body suddenly felt like it had increased tenfold. Her stomach felt like a knotted rope drawn tight and ready to shear apart. The fact Nagisa suddenly sat down on the edge of the bed by her did little to alleviate the tension. Glancing up she could see the look of worry on her friend's face. Gathering her courage, she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Nagisa… I-It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." In an instant Nagisa's face darkened to the color of her hair. At that moment the dam had burst, and Chiyo couldn't stop herself from confessing what was in her heart as the tears welled in her eyes.

"I shouldn't be thinking of you this way but…" The tears now fell freely as her body shook softly, ashamed of her thoughts and feelings.

"I know Shizuma-sama has your heart but… I can't help it." Quietly hanging her head and sniffling, Chiyo waited for the coming and obvious rejection. Nagisa would never outright abandon or distance herself from her because of her love, but at the same time it would never be returned.

What chance could she, a clumsy, book-otaku have against the great Hanazono Shizuma, the former superstar of the school? Those two were meant for each other after the trials they had went through two years earlier. Besides, her only unique point was her family's background in martial arts and even that was a skill she wasn't adept at.

Feeling two warm, gentle hands come to rest on her own, she picked her head up deciding to face the heartbreak head on… Only to be greeted by the warmest smile she could imagine.

"You're such a great friend Chiyo-chan." Chiyo balked at those words stunned. Had Nagisa misunderstood her words? Was she merely trying to soften the coming blow? Why did her eyes seem so full of love and understanding?

"Holding these feelings inside all these years, and not saying anything for fear of causing an issue between me and Shizuma-sama…" Chiyo could only watch in amazement as Nagisa brought both of the younger girl's hands up to her soft cheek and gently nuzzled them.

"That Chiyo, shows not only how much you care for me, but also how much you respect Shizuma-sama." She could only continue to stare dumbfounded as the object of her heart's desire gently let her hands go only to bring a hand up to wipe away the tears staining her cheeks.

"Yes I may be together with Shizuma, but I can still accept your love Chiyo, just as I accepted Tamao's love for me." Nagisa gave one of her carefree and cheerful smiles as she brought her hand up to softly stroke Chiyo's head. "Besides, Shizuma may have my heart, but that just means there's a space that needs to be filled then."

Chiyo could hardly believe it. Here she was confessing to a woman that was not just taken, but truly bonded, mind, body, and soul, to another and she wasn't admonishing her, but praising her! If Venus ever existed it was truly this woman before her.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!" Her resolve shattered like glass with those words as she buried her face in Nagisa's chest and wailed. Years of pent up emotion, shame, fear, and love bubbling to the surface and breaking free as her body shook heavily. So muddled was her mind she could scarcely feel a pair of warm arms wrap themselves around her in a soothing embrace, followed by a soft kiss being placed on the crown of her head in an effort to comfort and reassure her.

"Let it out my imouto, let it all out." Embraced by her love and feeling safe and secure Chiyo did just that, crying and venting into the very heart that had been unlocked for her.

* * *

Nagisa held Chiyo until eventually the tears subsided and she finally began to calm down, continuing to softly rub her back as she rested her own head atop her friend's. Internally however she was a mess.

While she was happy to accept Chiyo's love, at the same time she couldn't help but feel a deep sense of guilt welling inside her. How could she have missed so many obvious signs?!

Thinking back it was so simple, the constant upkeep of her room, assisting with her student council tasks and in some cases even taking on extra work so she could go out on dates with Shizuma. It wasn't just because she was being a good friend; it was because she wanted her to be happy and Chiyo, knowing she couldn't do that, wanted her to be with the one who could then bring her that joy.

Then there was the fact whenever something seemed to go wrong, Chiyo was right there by her side. If she was having difficulty with a subject, Chiyo would pick out supplemental books from the library and study with her. If her back or feet hurt after a day of presentations to the student body or the board of directors, Chiyo was there to give her a massage or run her a bath. If she had an argument with Shizuma, Chiyo was there to not only comfort her, but to also call her out on her faults.

No matter what it was, Chiyo was always by her side, in her shadow supporting her, even as it no doubt stabbed at her own heart. To think of all the many awkward and difficult positions she put her imouto in with her discussions and bellyaching of all things, her own love life. Nagisa couldn't help but curse her own naivety for almost damaging another friendship.

_Nice to know I'm still as oblivious as ever. Way to go Nagisa…_

Feeling Chiyo raise her head to look at her, she quickly pushed her self-scolding aside to look into the puffy red eyes of her close friend, holding her a little tighter as a small smile returned to her lips.

_Even as distraught as she is, I can't help but find her adorable. Is this how Shizuma sees me at times?_

"Nagisa?" The tone in the third year student's voice was enough to convey the meaning of the unspoken question. It was just like Chiyo though. She was the one having the breakdown and yet she still worried for the one who caused it.

"I'm fine, I'm just thinking of how hard this must have been for you all this time." Chiyo seemed ready to apologize or argue until a finger against her lips made her pause and no doubt cause her heart to skip a beat.

"It's my turn to worry about you for once. I want you to stay here and rest, I'll go excuse you from the rest of your classes and get your homework. We'll talk more after you've had some sleep…"

_..and after I've had time to clear my head_

Chiyo bit her bottom lip softly as if contemplating a logical argument before lying back down as Nagisa adjusted the covers. Looking down at the exhausted and venerable, girl Nagisa couldn't help but feel a sting in her heart again.

"Nagisa… Thank you for being my Onee-chan." A soft kiss to the forehead was the elder girl's reply before smoothing her hair.

"I always will be, my Imouto, always." Nagisa watched as Chiyo quickly fell asleep. Lightly placing a final soothing embrace of her lips on the young girl's forehead, she stood and walked over to her desk, quietly taking a cellphone from the drawer and slipping it into her pocket. Normally, such a device was banned in the halls of the Strawberry Dorms, but as long as it was kept out of sight, Nagisa had been given permission to have it.

Her first order of business was to stop by the headmistress, Sister Hamakasa's office. After letting her know Chiyo was comfortably resting and collecting her homework, which was already gathered in anticipation for this outcome, she quickly headed outside and to a familiar place of comfort, checking her watch and frowning as she walked.

_I hate French on a good day, there's no way I could focus on it right now._

She let out a large sigh and hung her head in exasperation. She really was abusing the privilege of skipping class again. Her grades were going to suffer at this rate. Why on Earth did God create such an annoying language?!

_I guess I'll have to ask Chiyo for help again lest Shizuma…_

Nagisa stopped dead in her tracks and palmed her forehead in annoyance as she found herself once again relying on Chiyo unfairly.

_Baka… you've already caused her enough trouble._

Quietly resuming, her walk she came upon her destination and opened the familiar doors to the greenhouse.

"Remon, Kizuna?" Not hearing a response from the current Étoile she entered and turned one of the watering cans around. This was a sign amongst them that someone was occupying the space, though it wouldn't have been the first time someone had forgotten to give such a signal, hence the cautious call upon entry. While the greenhouse was usually reserved solely for the Étoile, the pair of girls elected by the student body to represent the three schools that sat on Astraea Hill, there was an agreement between those for whom this place held special meaning, people like Nagisa.

Seating herself at the familiar table, she removed her books from her bag before she pulling the phone from her pocket and staring at it, contemplating the action she was about to take. Since she had left her room, there had been a plan forming in her mind, but would it really work, or would something like this be too cruel for the innocent maiden's heart whom she sought to soothe?

_No, she at least deserves a moment of happiness, this is the least I can do for her after all she's done._

Turning the phone on, she quickly sent a text message and let out a shaky breath. The first step taken, she set the phone down and opened her math book attempting to at least busy herself until a response was received.

Try as she might, Nagisa couldn't keep her eyes on the problems for more than a few minutes before her mind would wander to the young girl who was resting in her bed. The mere thought of her cute face caused an anxious feeling to build inside of her, causing her to become tense and to jump at the sound of her phone vibrating against the table.

_It's just like her to just call without checking if I'm in class. Why won't she learn to text?_

Taking a breath to calm and ready herself, Nagisa answered the call and brought the phone to her ear.

"Shizuma, I… need to talk to you about something…"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

First off let me thank you for reading this far and I hope you enjoyed the set up for what's to come. It's been awhile since I've taken up the pen and I fear I'm a bit rusty but I hope you'll continue to enjoy the journey I plan to lay out.

I feel I should give a warning that while I don't plan to pen anything sexually explicit (e.g. lemons) I do plan to explore the ideas of sexuality and romance heavily in this tale. This is a time where many of us were just discovering who we were and I'm sure the same can be said for the girls of Astraea Hill. Some of us had guides or ways to gain knowledge, while many of us had to figure things out for ourselves or learn the hard way. Add to the fact that these girls are not only at a Catholic based school and some are in same-gender relationships and you can see where things can get very confusing very quickly, especially as there are only girls on the hill and no exposure to the other gender.

With this is mind you can see why I decided to skip a few years to age up Chiyo considering a great deal of this revolves around her as she struggles to find her own way through all this. It's actually kind of funny how what started as just the simple idea of an older Chiyo walking in on Nagisa changing and passing out has grown into its current form.

While I'm not entirely comfortable with using honorifics I am going to try my best to try and use them where appropriate. Though if you notice anything I'm missed or just plain gotten wrong please feel free to message me or leave a review and I'll see to fixing any mistakes as soon as I can, and of course questions and comments are all welcome.

Finally I'd also like to thank both Ninemil, whose tale _Gravity of Love_ got me into the fandom and DrYuriMom who's _Voices of the Present_ and _Echoes of the Past_ inspired me to try my own hand at writing again. Lastly thank you to my beta, "Steve", who is most certainly not a hedge.

And with that I welcome you all back, to Astraea Hill.


End file.
